notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth Heist Guide
Stealth is one of the 2 ways to complete a heist. In order to complete the heist in stealth, you must not let anyone call the police which includes: - Citizens - Security Guards - Camera Operators Stealthing To stealth, you need to avoid having guards, citizens, or cameras alert the police. Things like broken glass, the sound of glass breaking, gunfire without a suppressor, hostages, broken cameras, sounds of explosions, activated drills, bags, alerting cameras, body bags, and exposed dead bodies can alarm people. If one alerts a citizen, they must take the citizen hostage, or murder them in order to prevent them notifying the police. Note: Though it may be easy to pull the trigger, each killed civilian will cost you $3000. You do not need to tie up a civilian to stop them from calling the police. (reminder : just don't let any civilian see as there is a glitch where a civilian can still call the police when hostage) Stopping guards is more complicated. You can to either hostage them via Dominator skill (do note this is luck reliant), or kill them. If you decide to kill them, you must answer their pager , which you can only answer 4 times before the operator is not convinced . If the player fails to do so, the police will arrive soon after. To dispose of the evidence you can hide the body in a body bag to avoid further alarming. Weapons like the BRK9000 SAW, Minigun, and RPG cannot be suppressed and thus are bad weapons to use in stealth mode . (Note that the Silent Saw skill for the Enforcer skill tree will make the BRK9000 SAW silent, therefore making it a viable weapon for stealth when going to banks with deposit boxes). In order to disable cameras without destroying them, you can either kill the camera operator (Person inside the security room) or put a keycard into the keycard reader (Dropped by the head of security). Sometimes you need to do both. You can temporarily disable individual cameras by looping them (skill in Ghost tree). Detection Detection level is also a major thing in stealth heists. If one decides to try stealth, it would be wise to lower your detection level to be as low as possible. For further assistance, visit the Detection page to learn more. ECM Jammers ECM Jammers are the stealth player's best friend. An ECM jammer will jam all cell phones and will disable cameras for a short time period. When the bank is more crowded than expected. ECM Jammers jam any communication between police and citizens, guards, and cameras. But there is a time limit, you can read more about ECM Jammers in the page about ECM Jammers. Pagers Pagers are there to make sure everything is okay. You can only answer 4 pagers before the operator calls the police. If you kill a guard, you must immediately go to his body and hold F to answer the pager. A dead guard will not be paged again. Some guards, such as Night Club guards do not have pagers. Note: If you place a ECM and kill a guard, it will take time for a pager to pop up giving you time to run out to the escape van. Body Bags Exposed dead bodies will alert civilians, guards, and cameras, that will notify the police. The simple solution to this issue is to stuff the body into a body bag. Body bags allow you to transport dead corpses easily. Do note that body bags will still alert civilians, cops and cameras, and should be hidden from view. Notes There are ways to get caught while still in casing mode. Pushing a guard or standing near one will increase suspicion, depending on your detection. pushing a citizen in front of a guard, or metal detectors (only in Golden Mask Casino) will still alert them. Whenever you do a heist stealth you get a stealth bonus, which is 10% of your spoils. If you take a guard as a hostage, they can be converted , but it is not recommended as they might follow you around the facility , alerting others. Tips * On GMC , take Brick_Man hostage and move him to the delivery room where he will not be seen. After that Find the place where you took him hostage and find/take his key card. (If successful heist, it will earn you the badge Biggest Fan) * If attempting stealth on RO-Bank, take people hostage and move them to the corner near the car fixing area. Allowing you to kill the guards without a citizen calling the police. * It is advised not to shoot any camera you see, as broken cameras will alert guards. Instead, run past or loop cameras, or use an ECM. * ECM Jammers do not disable pager calls. You will still need to answer a pager. However, ECMs will stop the guard from calling the police. * You are able to kill 2 guards that are close enough, answer one pager then immediately answer the other. * A tactic that, while not the best option, but easier is the Rush, Dominate and Escape (RDE). This requires the ECM Jammer. To put simply, mask up, put down the ECM, and hostage everyone. Tie up as many people as you can, and intimidate constantly. Guards must also be taken Hostage or killed. This tactic only works on smaller maps (ie. Nightclub, Jewelery store). Dominator is extremely useful as it can take a guard without the pager coming on. Category:Gameplay